


Owari-magica: Witch Battle Sugar Plum

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [51]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vondila returns to battles. How will she deal with everything that has changed? How will the newbies deal with her lack of arm?
Relationships: Mariana Guerrero-Suarez/Vanessa Verlac
Series: Owari Magica [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch Battle Sugar Plum

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 796 words | 750 points  
> Chara2194 415 words | 410 points  
> rosepowder 365 words | 335 points  
> snubby25 663 words | 630 points  
> PrinceTheKing 457 words | 430 points  
> IllegalSympathy 404 words | 400 points
> 
> EXP: 2  
> Purification: 30%  
> Item: Explosive   
> Originally: March 14 202

ORDER: Mariana , Chara , Ophelia , Vondila , Chance , Sierra , Vanessa ,

Sugar Plum

Mariana wasn't sure what kind of witch this one was, but she couldn't help but feel curious. These things kept

getting stranger, she hoped they wouldn't be too much for any newbies who joined the battle. She waited

outside the labyrinth, fiddling with her ring.

Chara was walking noticing the crowd recognizing most of them from her last battle so she smiled running

over “hey guys~ hope your ready for a good fight.” She smiled sweetly

Ophelia was nervous, but she supposed that was normal for witch battles now. Hopefully it wouldn't be too

difficult.. She walked over towards the other magi, and stood nearby Mariana.

Vondila was working on keeping her heart rate down. She was not doing well heading towards this labyrinth,

last one she had gone into she lost her arm. She was wearing a hoodie one of the few Salem hadn't tailored

to sit closer to her stump. So she had taken the long sleeve and stuck it in the jacket pocket. When she saw

Ana and Ophelia her panic slowed a little. "Hey guys!" She beamed. She really missed her team.

"Hey!" Chance waved her hand over her head as she jogged over to the small forming group. She had

actually picked up word on this witch ahead of time so she was a bit more prepared for the battle. At least,

mentally. She still wasn't exactly sure how to do all of this magic stuff but... last time had been fine, so this

time would go just as well too-- right?

Sierra looked to the small crowd of magical girls forming. She had a feeling this was going to be a good fight.

Things had gone so well last time. Sure, now she had some things on her mind, but no matter, witches had

to be defeated. She returned the other girls' greetings with the best cheerfulness she could muster and then

went back to her thoughts.

Vanessa had got the call from Ana and made a beeline for the old gymnasium the Witch was located.

Catching sight of the group she waved and called out to them before spotting Vondila; “Hey, how’re you

feeling”? She didn’t want to sound patronising, but part of her doubted Vondila was feeling up for this, was

she desperate for a Grief Seed? She put a reassuring hand on Vondila’s remaining arm, hoping to let her

know that she had the teams’ support.

"Hey- Von!" Ana lit up at the sight of the older magi, fluttering her hands and keeping her eyes on the other

girl's face. "You're back! We have so many new faces- Chara, you, Ophelia and Ness should keep in front,

Von, Sierra and I can keep Chance company in the back." She knew, honestly, that it would probably not

help matters to order everyone around, but she also would feel better if she kept Von in the back with the

distance fighters. Ana, at least, wouldn't worry about anything going wrong, if everyone is all clumped

together and Ness is nearby with healing.

Chara nods looking at Vom, so this was Salem’s sister “nice to meet you Von glad to finally work with you!”

She said getting excited to transform

Ophelia instinctively stepped back when she saw Vondila. She didn't expect her to be back so early.. She

wasn't sure what to do, so ophelia nodded at Ana's statement, and took out her soul gem.

Vondila nodded at Nessa. She knew they where worried about her. Hell she was worried about herself. "That

sounds like a plan Ana." Ana was really growing into a leader wasn't she. She needed to talk to Ana and

Nessa soon about things but right now they had a witch. "Salem told me about you guys." She looked at both

Chara and Chance. So many new magi in a short time. She lifted her left arm without thinking to great them

but all that happened was the sleeve was pulled out of her pocket. She wasn't used to it yet.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Chance smiled, her eyes widening a bit at the sweatshirt sleeve that flopped at her.

“I’ll... be sure to stay to the back.” She nodded, slipping her ring off of her finger and transforming it back to

its soulgem form.

Sierra spotted the older magi, giving her a small nod. She hadn't expected her to return so soon. It seems

like losing an arm would be more tramatic. She supposed, it couldn't be helped. Sierra transformed and

spoke to the redhead, "I'm sure you'll be great."

Vanessa smiled reassuringly as Vondila before turning to Ana; "Sounds like a good plan, Sweetie. Are we all

ready to head in"? She asked, running her thumb over her ring and turning it into her soul gem, she gave the

building a quick glance for anyone not in the know about before starting her transformation.

Ana transformed with a twirl, grinning a little at her suggestion being agreed with. She was making good

decisions, was she? "I am, and don't forget, if you end up feeling like you need a moment you can call out to

me and I'll pull you further away from the action, though for while we're up there you won't be able to attack

unless you can hit from a distance."

Chara soon followed into transforming with her giant hammer at the ready, "And I'll help however I can, and

its going to be fun smashing this thing~" she joked at the ready to enter into the labyrinth. She was excited to

fight with everyone again, cause even though they don't know each other very well... she felt like they were

her first friends, and any friend she'd fully defend with all she's got!

Ophelia transformed as well. There was seven of them so the battle shouldn't be too hard? At least she

hoped.

Vondila transformed and pulled out her wand. She would need it more today, not only with staying back but

she wasn't sure how well she could fight up close right now. "Keep an eye on each other okay." She wanted

no one else to go through what she did. Well without Belladona there no one would be able to come back

from death and be fully healed. Unless Nessa was stronger over the last month. She walked into the

labyrinth and felt her throat dry at seeing the chaos that she knew all to well. This wasn't going to be easy.

Chance nodded, closing her fingers around the soulgem and flipping her hand over to switch it to the back of

her hand. She transformed with a quick flash of light, staying behind the crowd as they filed into the labyrinth.

She eyed the labyrinth with a surprised expression, noting how wild this one seemed to be. So they were all

different then... that made sense. She'd stay close and make sure not to get into any trouble.

Sierra summoned her gun with an eccentric twirl & ran into the labyrinth.

Now that they were ready, Vanessa headed into the Labrynth, An in-the-round wooden stage shaped like a

big circle, with high walls and lots of curtains and big beaming spotlights and high catwalks surrounded them

as Vanessa weaved her way through the audience chairs, wary of any attacks.

Sugar Plum twirled upon her stage her ribbons twirling around her form. Not noticing the magi that had

entered.

Grandpa was patrolling in front of the stage and stopped and turned to the magi upon their entrance.

HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 60HP, Vondila 85HP, Chance 60HP, Sierra 60HP, Vanessa

62 HP, Sugar Plum 77HP, Grandpa 25HP

Mariana summoned her bow, and lost her concentration when the big nutcracker-lookin' dude turned toward

them like the freaking Terminator. Oh, why did it have to be dolls? She wasn't ready to hate dolls! (d2 +5 to

hit)

Chara ran forward aiming for grandpa, "I intend to get this guard distracted guys! you aim for the witch!" she

yelled jumping to swing but missed "damn it..." she cursed

d20= 1+3 miss))

Chara then landed on the ground to have her hammer accidentally hit her face (d6=5)

Ophelia grimaced at Chara's fall. Not such a good start. She gripped her scythe and slashed towards the

Familiar that seemed to be guarding the witch. (12+7 hit. 5 dmg.)

Vondila took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would do this. Lifting her wand she pointed at the

familiar and fired. She really didn't want to leave that thing alive it might be able to escape and become a

witch later on and she really didn't want that. (13 to hit, 4dmg)

What a way to make an entrance. Chance summoned her key, quickly waving it above her head before

pointing it at Chara. "Please be safe!" She called over to her, hoping the magic might help her recover from

that. (+2 to DEF)

Sierra aimed her gun and immediately fired a stun shot at the nearest familiar. The shot hitting home. (19+2

hit, 5dmg)

With a wave of her hand, Vanessa summoned her staff and shot a barrage of magic at the familiar, with

Chara on the ground by his feet she needed to draw his attention away from her. "You okay, Blondie"? She

called out to Chara, hoping it only looked more painful than it was. (19+6 to hit, 3 damage)

Sugar plum paid no mind to the magi and continued to dance.

Grandpa took a swing at Chara but much like the magi missed and attacked it's self. (nat 1, 2dmg)

HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Chara 55HP +2 DEF, Ophelia 60HP, Vondila 85HP, Chance 60HP, Sierra 60HP,

Vanessa 62 HP, Sugar Plum 77HP, Grandpa 6HP

Mariana shook herself, shouted a bit of encouragement at Chara, and aimed a stun at the witch, pleased

beyond belief when the cotton candy flavored arrow hit home. (d11 +5 to hit, 6dmg, sugarplum stunned for 2

rounds)

Chara smirked getting up "thanks for the concern guys~ but... I'm... Fine!~" at the word fine she managed to

hit grandpa in the face, "yeah payback's a bitch~" she joked while it wasn't an all stopper it at least got a

good hit in "besides, I said I'd distract him right, what's more distracting than your opponent hitting her own

face!~" she joked (d20=13+3, d6=2)

Ophelia slashed at the familiar again, cutting it down. (18+7 hit. 6 dmg.)

Vondila watched as the familiar died and then turned her wand to the stunned witch. She fired off several

shots at the thing. (19 to hit, 8dmg)

Chance watched the familiars fall, letting out a small cheer of excitement. They were already doing so much

better than last time! Not to let the excitement go too much to her head she quickly summoned a shield.

Better safe than sorry. She remembered how much it helped her last time after all.

Sierra held her gun close, aiming it carefully as she took shot at the witch. The shot exploded on impact,

hitting harder than she expected. (Nat 20, ×3, 15dmg)

Sugar Plum was stopped dead in her dance unable to move and in pain. How dare her audience attack her

like this.

HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Chara 55HP +2 DEF, Ophelia 60HP, Vondila 85HP, Chance 60HP, Sierra 60HP,

Vanessa 62 HP, Sugar Plum 47HP stunned, Grandpa DEAD

Mariana whooped, and grinned at the others. "Good hits, everyone! That was a great shot, Azucar!!" She

shoots off a bunch of arrows at the witch, thankful her stun still holds. (d8 +4 to hit, 4 hits at 4dmg each for

16dmg to Sugarplum)

Chara now feeling better again "sorry to do this to a fellow performer but It needs to be done!" she said

hitting Sugarplum HARD on the head (d20=16+3, D6=6)

Ophelia climbed up the stage to get closer to the witch before attacking. This time she only lightly scratched

the witch, doing hardly any damage. (13+7 hit. 1 dmg.)

Vondila's earlier worries were fading. Everyone was okay, the familiar was dead. She fired off at the witch.

Now they just needed to kill the witch all would be fine. Only Chara had been hurt and that was due to

herself not the witch. (12 to hit, 10DMG)

Seeing everyone doing so much Chance decided she ought to help too. Her weapon hadn't worked last time

but.. surely she could just use it to hit... right? It was a big key after all. She clutched it tightly in her hands

before rushing towards the witch and... actually managed to land a hit this time! (19+1=20, 5 dmg)

Sierra laughed, this was going great. "Good job, miss red!" In her excitement, she fired only for the gun not

to fire. Looks like that last shot broke it. That was still totally worth it. (8+2 miss)

Chara's comment about being a fellow performer rang in Nessa's ears as she fumbled with her staff and

accidentally dropped it. At least it didn’t go off and shoot her in the foot (sorry Ana) but she had to scramble

to pick it back up. Chara couldn’t have known, not really. But it was a grim reminder what they were

doing…she faced Ana and Von, a grim look on her face before turning to face the witch. (3+7 to miss)

Sugar plum started to cry out from the attacks and not being able to move.

HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Chara 55HP, Ophelia 60HP, Vondila 85HP, Chance 60HP, Sierra 60HP, Vanessa

62 HP, Sugar Plum 9HP stunned, Grandpa DEAD

Mariana's arrow flies wide, and her bow falls numbly from her fingers. 'Fellow performer, fellow performer,

fellow performer' Chara didn't know anything, anyone with eyes could guess this witch was a mockery of

the sugarplum fairy. But... but it still tripped her up, and it made her heart scream at the unfairness of it all.

This must have been a little kid, like Etsuko or Chara herself, one who actually wished for art... (d3 +5 to hit)

Chara noticed everyone else starting to get distracted as she went and managed to hit sugarplum again, was

it her comment? she meant it as a battle comment or something... this thought made her hit less effective

(d20=14+3, d6=2 dmg)

Ophelia ignored the magi behind her, and focused solely on the witch in front of her. She didn't want to jinx

herself, but so far this had been the easiest battle yet. She raised her scythe, and then swung it down on

Sugar Plum. (8+7 hit. 7dmg.)

HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Chara 55HP, Ophelia 60HP, Vondila 85HP, Chance 60HP, Sierra 60HP, Vanessa

62 HP, Sugar Plum DEAD, Grandpa DEAD

Vondila wanted to scream at Chara. 'fellow performer' Really did things need to go there. The girl didn't know

but it hurt. Like the magi this witch was is dead. Just emotions and magic. She was pulled out of her stupor

by Ophelia killing the witch. She tensed up there was no way this witch was that easy right? RIGHT?

Vanessa's shoulders sagged, she was useless. Again , was she even needed in this battle? With Chara's

comment and her performance in the last few battles, Vanessa began to feel light headed. She turned to find

Ana and held her in a tight hug, burying her head in her girlfriends' neck, she suddenly felt...really tired.

Pressing her lips to the joint between Ana's neck and shoulder she mumbled something about not feeling

well and that she'll see her at home before leaving.

Chance took a step back, looking between the other magicals in confusion. Was... it over? Already? "Is... it

over?" She asked, peeking out from behind her shield in confusion. The last battle had taken so much

longer... Was this just a really weak witch or were they getting stronger? Was there more? Should she go

back behind her shield...?

"Was that really it? That felt way too easy!" Sierra called out. Sure they got off some good shots, but this was

insane. The witch didn't even hit them. There being only a single familiar was also suspicious. Sierra huffed,

this was way weird.

Mariana kissed Vanessa's hair and nodded along numbly, before shaking herself like a soaked dog, to jog

her brain back into functioning. "Okay! That was.... ridiculously easy, it must have been a young one! We

won't know how difficult a witch will be until we're fighting it, so don't let this one get to your head! Some are

just easier than others." This poor girl must have been so new to this, and have despaired so quickly... Ana's

stomach turned at the thought. "Does anyone need healing? I have some things, and we can stop by the

Sanctuary to grab more too!" She claps her hands, slapping a smile onto her face, feeling it was about as

convincing as a piece of tape used to keep a dam from leaking; precarious and not very convincing, but it

can hold for a little bit.

Chara looked at Von, Nessa, and Ana, knowing their mood changed when she made her comment, "um... I

wanna apologize, If I upset you I didnt mean to... and I understand if you don't want me around..." she said

calmly trying to be understanding she changed back to human and headed to the door her head a little low

as a show of her apologies, assuming none of them would want to talk to her for awhile... "but um... if you

guys ever Do wanna talk about it... I'm always willing to listen..." walking away deep in thought on what to

do...

Ophelia sighed and became to detransform. Did she miss something from earlier? She had no idea why the

new girl was upset, but she wasn't going to go after her or anything.

Vondila wanted to stop Chara but couldn't. She had seen Ana kiss Nessa and that just seemed more

imporant right now to her then some newbie being hurt over their failure to hide their emotions. Were Ana

and Nessa together? That simple question brought joy and a tad bit of pain to her. She loved the pair, they

were close friends. At least she hoped they were. But she also had formed crushes on both of them. Vondila

shook her head to clear her thoughts and finally responded to Ana's question. "I'm all right." She made a

thumbs up. It took her a second to realizes what she said. "I'm fine thanks."

"I'm alright." Chance quickly answered, letting her shield fade away once she was sure they were safe.

Maybe... some witches were just weaker than others. "That was... faster than last time." She commented

with a hum. "Maybe we're getting better at this." She smiled to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"I think this witch was weaker." Sierra approached her. She should try to be friendly, it wouldn't hurt to be on

good terms with other people than Percy. She tried her best to act bubbly and positive. "But you did really

great out there! I saw you smack the witch earlier; it was epic!"

"Chara--" shit, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. Ana froze, when she heard Von's words tho. An

involuntary snort escaped her, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean

to laugh!!!" Von probably wouldn't appreciate it---

Ophelia looked up towards Von. She seemed to be doing pretty decent... which was good? bad? She didn't

really know at this point. She was kinda surprised that neither Ana nor of the others went after Chara though.

Vondila smiled at Ana, a real smile. "It's fine." She laughed a little. "Been making that joke for a while. It

helps... I think." She waved her stump a little. "I'm glad I was here though." She looked over the others. She

really needed to be with her team more.

"I guess not every witch can be as strong as that first one." Chance nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we can

get a break every so often." She smiled excitedly. At Sierra's compliment her smiled widened even more.

"Oh-- thanks! I'm not really sure how to use this thing offensively yet but... I'm learning." She admit,

motioning to her key.

"Wow, so your weapon is a key? Cool! Can it open anything?" Sierra leaned in to look at it.

Mariana giggled, and reached out to grab Von's hand. "I'm glad you're here, too, I was worried we wouldn't

get to fight side by side anymore... you're sure you're doing okay, Vondilitititita?"

Vondila laughed her face blushing a little. "I could be better but staying at home wasn't really helpful. Its not

like I need to heal physically." She bit her lip a little and let her eyes dance around looking for red. Belladona

really did a number on her mentally. "So you and Nessa?" She turned the conversation towards her friends.

"Yeah!" Chance smiled, looking down at her key at the question. "I'm... not actually sure. I've never tried it

before." She answered, furrowing her brow. It was kind of big to open something like a door or a car. Maybe

there was a magical chest somewhere it could open...?

"I guess that makes sense. If you ever do try, tell me?" Sierra popped back up. Oh, she forgot an important

part of this. "I'm Sierra, by the way! Its a pleasure fighting witches with you, sorry I took so long to introduce

myself." She stuck out a hand, first impressions were important.

"Uh, oh! Yeah, we moved in after... my birthday, I had a fight with Papá and... things just kinda happen when

you live together, you know?" Ana smiled at her. "You had every right to spend some time getting used to it,

even if there weren't any injuries left, you still went through something it takes time to process, Vondila. Don't

beat yourself up for being human, it's... it's our right, especially now."

Ophelia stood to the side over by Mariana and Vondila,only really half listening to what they were saying, but

perked up when she heard Ana say that she and Nessa were living together now. "Oh so like 24/7

sleepovers huh..." ophelia said with a small smile.

Vondila let her brain process the full update on Ana's life. Shit a lot happened during her pity party recovery.

She heard Ophelia's comment and chuckled and looked at the younger magi. "Sounds like it but with more

then benefits." She really didn't want to think about everything right now. She took in a deep breath and let it

out. "I know but I also know things would get worse for me if I missed another battle. The worry is the

problem." She admitted then looked at Ana. "Also take your own advice Mariaitita." Her worry. She really

needed to talk to Nessa, Ana and Percy about everything. They know the truth all four of them needed to talk

about things.

"I'll be sure to." Chance nodded with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Sierra! I'm Chance." She replied with a

small laugh. "Don't worry about how long it took. I think all the fighting we did was probably more important at

the time."

"Oh! Chance is a really pretty name!" Sierra clapped her hands together. "I guess fighting does make it

pretty hard to talk." She chuckles.

"I have been trying to... let myself be, I guess." Ana huffed. "I had a fight with Percy, but everything sorted

itself out in the end." She turned to Ophelia with a grin. "It's kind of a sleepover! Though I have my own room

in Nessa's apartment."

"Oh... that's still really nice though... but wait you fought with Percy? Like a good fight or a bad fight?" She

asked, a little bit concerned.

Vondila didn't like the sound of the fight with Percy. "As long as no one was to hurt and you have it sorted it

out now." She knew things could be hard and the best way to sort things out was with a fight. Hell that was

the only way to get Belladona to leave Salem alone.

"Thank you." Chance smiled, nodding in agreement. "It really does. I should probably be going now. Being a

part time magical girl doesn't allow for a lot of free time. But we can hang out again another time if you want!

Maybe... when there's not a witch to stop us from talking?"

"Definitely!" Sierra should probably head back, see how Percy's mountain of homework was going. Maybe

pick up a treat on the way if she had time.

"...Nobody was hurt that bad..." Ana mumbled, and shook her head. "But we did sort everything out. He and

I... we're finally on the same page."

Ophelia nodded. "Um. I think I need to get going.. I should help set up for dinner.."

Vondila nodded. "As long as things were sorted out." She put her hand on Ana shoulder to reassure her.

"Okay. Have a good night Ophelia." She smiled at the younger. Turning back to Ana she leaned in and said.

"Hey I need to talk to you, Nessa and Percy sometime soon. It would be great if the four of us all got on the

same page about things."

Sierra waved and left the labyrinth. If she waited too long and stuck around for a while, the shop may run out

of her favorite.

Ana stood up a little straighter. "Of course. We'll figure out where and when soon?"

Vondila nodded. "Great. I should head to the sanctuary and help Salem." She smiled at Ana. "See ya latter."


End file.
